Luke's Diner
by PeytonMelissa
Summary: Peyton Sawyer goes to the same place everyday for her daily intake of coffee, but what happens to when the batter between two friends turns into something more, like a relationship? This story includes a very close mother & daughter. Couples: Leyton/LP
1. The Story Starts Here

**Luke's Diner**

_There she goes, There she goes again._

Peyton Sawyer lived in a small town called Tree Hill. Every day she stopped by Luke's diner for coffee. Sometimes it was once, sometimes twice a day depending on how much caffeine she needed to get through the day.

Luke's diner was formerly known as Karen's Café. But after she left town, she left the café to her son Lucas Scott. Who changed the name to make it his own. Now Lucas Scott was an entrepreneur. He coached the basketball team at the Tree Hill High School with his brother, and grew up with a small circle of friends.

Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Brooke. It was always the 5 of them.

Peyton walked into Luke's Diner as the chimes above the door rang.

"Please, please, please Luke, can I have some more?" Peyton sweetly asked Lucas batting her eyelashes.

"How many cups have you had today?"

"Zero. Okay five, but yours is better."

"You're a junkie." He teased her, as he poured her a cup of steaming hot black coffee.

"You're an angel. You've got wings baby!" she joked back. She winked at him before heading to a close table.

There was a man on a stool at the counter. Who kept looking at Peyton, before coming over.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" the man asked.

"Um actually–"

"Thanks, I'm Tom."

"Hi, Tom."

"And you don't have a name?"

"Oh, I do. But I'm meeting someone actually." Peyton replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you mystery woman." Tom walked off, than sat next to his friend at the counter.

The door to Luke's diner opened again and the bells chimed.

"Hey, it's freezing out there!" The girl said before taking a seat across the table from Peyton."

"How was school?" Peyton asked.

"It was good. I got an A+ on my math test." She replied.

"Amazing sweetie, and for that you deserve coffee." Peyton grabbed a coffee cup, and walked up to Lucas at the counter, holding out the cup.

Lucas gave her a look. Not just any look. The _are you seriously asking me for a sixth cup of coffee_ look.

"It's not for me. I promise. Look Luke right over there–" Peyton's eye caught the man Tim, or Tom walking up to her table. "What a nerve this guy has. Excuse me Luke."

Peyton walked back over to her table.

"I see you really like my table." Peyton stated. There was the bitchy edge everyone knew.

"I was getting to know–" Tome started.

"My daughter." Peyton finished for him.

"Oh wow. You do don't look old enough to be a mother, and you do not look like a daughter."

"That's sweet of you Tom."

"So, daughter, me and my friend were traveling–" Tom went on ignoring Peyton.

"She's 16." Peyton interrupted.

"Bye." Tom and his friend could not have run out of there faster.

All he left behind was a mother and daughter laughing together.

--

**AN:**

So I love One Tree Hill, and Gilmore Girls so I decided to do a sort of crossover but not. So the characters are staying the same from OTH, but I thought I'd use the storyline from GG's in one way.

So, Peyton is 32, and her daughter; Emily is 16.

The father of Emily is not Lucas. And the father may or not be introduced in my story. Depends on how I feel like taking the story.

Anyway. Peyton got pregnant in high school, at 16 and dropped out. However she stayed close with her friends, who helped her get through it, since the father wasn't around. She no longer had time go to school, so started working at the club nearby; TRIC. Now Peyton Sawyer has her own record label which got started thanks to Lucas and Brooke.

Pretty much, the story is Leyton. It's about Lucas and Peyton's relationship. Yes they went to school together, and have always been friends but never took the step to becoming a couple. Ever. Lucas has a thing for Peyton, and always has. And Peyton likes him too as a friend. Or does she like him as more? Read to find out.

Lemme know your thoughts.

If the stories liked, and people want me to continue you'll get actual chapter which are at least 2,000 words in length. Excuse this one, it's the first chapter/introduction.


	2. AN

I know how you feel at this exact moment. I hate coming to read a new chapter and see and announcement instead, but I have to do this.

So I forgot my password to this account a while a go, so well I haven't updated. Mostly i've just been really busy and uninspired.

I'd like to take this time to get you guys to check out stories by **Maygen_Lauren** and **Sweet Silver Lining**. They are absolutely amazing writers and while i'm not around at least you can enjoy them.

Hopefully I will be back one day, but until then, please add those authors to your author alert, and read there stories and favourite author them. I LOVE those girls!.

Sorry to all of my followers and dedicated readers. You're really amazing. But I will be back someday, just not until after exams for sure.

Love, Melly


End file.
